My Possession
by PurificationArrow
Summary: AU SanaYuki, "You are my Sanada-sama, as I am your Yukimura. This is the way the world was made to be."
1. Chapter 1

**1. His Meeting**

**Word count: 2,760**

* * *

He had a new customer arriving in only a couple short hours, but he simply couldn't find the strength to lift himself from his bed.

To be honest, Yukimura didn't want to have to deal with another customer after his previous one had tired him out completely. Despite that, though, he had no choice in the matter. It was his job to have to deal with ridiculous amounts of customers a day.

Tired, Yukimura rose off the bed, skin sticky, and body aching.

He moved towards the shower reluctantly, knowing that there was no point in cleaning off now, since he would be just as soiled in a matter of hours. Nevertheless, Yukimura stepped in the shower, letting freezing water drench him. He didn't want to be bathed in hot water, which would serve only as a reminder to the position he was in.

_My name is Yukimura Seiichi._

Carelessly, Yukimura reached for the various assortment of hair products his employer provided. It didn't matter which one he chose, as the scent of it would be overwhelmed by the musk of sex.

Yukimura felt the dull pain in between his legs that buckled when something hot trickled out.

_I am 26 years old._

In a sudden build up of blind anger, he punched the wall. He knew his knuckles would probably bruise later on. Ryuzaki-sama would not be pleased with something marring Yukimura's delicate features. But he found...

_And I..._

He didn't care.

_I am a whore, a skank, a slut. One who sells his or her body to people desperate and deprived enough to purchase the one-night services of a prostitute._

Yukimura smiled wryly as he shut off the flow of water and proceeded to towel himself dry.

More likely than not, Atobe-sama would not be happy if he knew Yukimura had referred to him as 'desperate' and 'deprived.' Then again, it wasn't he who was to deal with Atobe-sama and his childish fits. That honor went to Echizen Ryoma, a fellow...employee, who, has managed to keep Atobe-sama occupied for quite some time.

Steam trailed after Yukimura as he exited the bathroom.

This alone was an incredible feat, as not many of his fellow...employees had regular customers.

In fact, Yukimura himself did not have one. Fuji Syusuke, one of his only friends, was an exception. The boy had an enchanting air about him, with his half-smiles, breath-taking cerulean eyes, and the grace of an angel that had been defiled once too many times. There was nothing about the boy known as Fuji Syusuke that would make someone unable to return to his services.

At times, Yukimura envied Fuji. The boy had so many things Yukimura did not. Beauty, a mask to hide behind, and an endless flow of customers that came to visit him regularly.

Yukimura reached into his closet without even looking to see what his fingers would brush against first.

After all, it wasn't as if it would matter. His client was scheduled to arrive in just ten minutes, in which case, the garb he chose would eventually be discarded.

As it turned out, the robe he had chosen was one that was black. Very similar to one that Fuji had, but instead of being embroidered with gold leaves, it was decorated by a silver morning glory that rested just above his heart.

Yukimura scowled. He hated the morning glory flower. He was preparing to tear it off and put on a new one when the door was knocked on.

He called out in a placating voice, "Yes, I'll be right there."

Yukimura rested his fingers on the handle of the door, and hesitated. On the other side of the door was a man who would do nothing but ravage Yukimura's body until he was unable to stand, then leave without a word.

_Could he handle this?_

Fingers closed around the handle.

_Yes, he could. He had to._

Yukimura opened the door, and made sure to smile the way Fuji taught him--sweet and fake.

However, his smile vanished. Very quickly, at that, because on the other side of the doorway was a tall man--taller than Oshitari Yuushi, even. His skin was tanned slightly by the sun, his hair was cut straight and short, and his eyes were the color of coal.

There was nothing special about this man, but for some reason, Yukimura felt awed and unable to do anything in his presence.

Quickly, he stepped aside to let his new client into the room.

The door was shut gently, and he provided another smile for his customer's pleasure.

"Welcome," he said. "My name is Yukimura Seiichi, and I will be taking care of you for the night."

The man extended a stiff, large hand. "Sanada Genichirou." He said.

Yukimura's mind drew a near blank before he realized this 'Sanada Genichirou' was requesting a hand-shake. He took the hand firmly, and was careful not to make eye contact with the customer as he shook.

When he tried to pull his hand away, he found he could not. Sanada was grasping his hand with surprising strength. The black eyes were stern.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"What is it that I am doing, Sanada-sama?" Yukimura replied politely.

The man still had not released Yukimura's hand.

"Why don't you look at me when you are shaking my hand or when I am talking to you?"

Yukimura blinked. To be frankly--and privately--honest, he had never realized that Sanada-sama was correct. He never looked clients in the eye, and he rarely looked Ryuzaki-sama in the eye either.

His answer to Sanada-sama was silence. Yukimura's confusion must have seemed genuine enough to Sanada-sama that he let go.

"I am a businessman, and when I speak to people, or shake their hand, I expect eye contact in return." Sanada-sama explained. His posture was perfect, and his head was raised proudly...but not arrogantly, like Atobe-sama's always was.

The corners of Yukimura's lips drew upwards. He met his new client's gaze squarely, smiling calmly.

"Acknoweledged, Sanada-sama."

--

A few days later, Yukimura found himself laying a tray of tea down on the table in his room gently, the silverware giving quiet clinks.

As he had been taught, Yukimura began laying the foundation for tea when one of Sanada-sama's large hands came and stopped the procession. This brought Yukimura to a halt.

Normally, the customers enjoyed when Yukimmura set the tea, as it allowed them to brush their hands along him as he went along. Other than the hand shake, this was the only other time Sanada-sama had laid a hand on him, despite having been coming to see him for the past couple days.

"Is something the matter, Sanada-sama?"

Sanada lowered the teacup back to the tray and looked at Yukimura in the eye. Carefully, Yukimura reminded himself not to look away, as Sanada-sama did not take well to a lack of eye-contact.

"Do you have a set for a traditional Japanese tea ceremony, Yukimura?"

Yukimura blinked and rose to his feet.

"Yes, I do, Sanada-sama. I assume you would like for me to perform the Japanese tea ceremony for you?"

Pinpricks ran through Yukimura's hands and arms. He had not performed a traditional tea ceremony in quite some time, and he had not practiced in quite a while either. Nevertheless, it was what Sanada-sama wanted, so he would do what Sanada-sama wanted.

"No, that's all right, Yukimura. I would like to perform it." Sanada-sama interrupted.

Yukimura's eyes went as wide as a doe's. His protest came as a whisper. "Sanada-sama, that wouldn't be--"

Sanada-sama interrupted again, this time, lacing his voice with an iron-hard sterness. "It's all right, Yukimura."

Once more, Yukimura wished he could object, but it had been done. An order had been given by his client, and he must obey. That was how the life of a prostitute was.

"Yes, Sanada-sama." Yukimura lowered his head in a sign of defeat. He almost missed the light huff of amusement from Sanada-sama.

Therefore, Yukimura awkwardly settled himself onto the couch, lacing his hands in his lap.

Before him, Sanada-sama, the man _he_ was supposed to be serving performed the traditional Japanese tea ceremony for him--for Yukimura Seiichi. Heart pounding, Yukimura sat by and watched as Sanada-sama knelt and carried himself with practiced ease and grace.

_Incredble_. Was all Yukimura could think of. This Sanada-sama...he was something else.

His hands trembled at the thought that soon, he would probably be taken by this Sanada-sama he admired so much. Behind his smiling face, Yukimura berated himself for thinking Sanada-sama was anything else but someone with sexual frustrations to take out. He berated himself for thinking that Sanada-sama actually _thought_ something of him.

"Yukimura?"

Yukimura realized that Sanada-sama had been trying to call his attention for some time now.

Needlessly flustered, Yukimura dipped his head in apology--or at least he would have, had he not come face to face with a steaming cup of tea. Literally.

Forehead burning, and cheeks flaming, Yukimura leapt up quickly. He always kept a bucket of ice under the bed in case his customers were to become too...rowdy.

Dipping a hand in, Yukimura came back to the bed with said bucket of ice cubes.

He took one of Sanada-sama's hands, which had also been burned, and pressed the ice cubes into it. His forehead hurt terribly, but that was not his main concern right now. A prostitute's body was almost never his first priority, as it was abused every single day. His main concern was the light burn Sanada-sama had recieved because of his foolishness.

Yukimura dared not raise his head to meet his customer's eyes.

Only the most novice of workers made the mistakes he had just made. Even then, such a morbidly embarassing thing almost _never_ happened.

"I'm sorry, Sanada-sama." Yukimura whispered quietly. He knew Ryuzaki-sama would be hearing of this later on. His pay would be cut, and he would never see or hear from Sanada-sama again. And while Yukimura knew he should not care, and under normal circumstances, _would not_ care, the fact of the matter was that he did.

He did care that he would never see Sanada-sama again.

"I'm sorr--"

Cold pressed itself to his burned forehead. Startled, Yukimura pulled away.

Sanada-sama was holding the ice Yukimura had given to him. He seemed irked that Yukimura had pulled away.

"Hold still."

Yukimura gave him a questioning look.

"You're burned too. Hold still so I can treat it."

So Yukimura obeyed. Such was the life of a prostitute. But the strange thing was that Sanada-sama didn't treat him like a prostitute. He treated him like a regular person--albeit a slightly clumsy one. A regular customer would have struck him, bellowing his anger. Sanada-sama...did not.

Sanada-sama was treating him like he would any other person. It made Yukimura feel...normal.

It made him feel like he wasn't a slut.

It made him feel like he wasn't just a nobody.

It made him feel like he had to run.

Run away from this place which condemned him, and run away from Sanada-sama who was being so irrevocably kind to someone with Yukimura's standing.

Sanada-sama's kindness was so warm. It also frightened Yukimura like nothing else had before.

He was a prostitute for other men; he was the lowest of the low. And Yukimura had accepted this the moment he had come into the arms of another man.

Now Sanada-sama was turning things upside down for him and shaking everything Yukimura had come to believe to its very core.

By the time Yukimura was done puzzling over Sanada-sama's oddly kind actions, it was late, and time to go to bed.

Yukimura and Sanada-sama had remained silent towards one another since the tea incident. Yukimura now sported a bandage on the light burn on his forehead; Sanada-sama sported a bandage on his hand.

Sanada-sama was already situated in bed, staring up at him expectantly.

Yukimura stood on the side Sanada-sama lay on. He closed his eyes, waiting. At this point in time, the customer would drag him to bed and take him until Yukimura bled.

"...what are you doing?"

Yukimura opened his eyes to see Sanada-sama looking almost genuinely confused.

"Aren't you going to..." Yukimura trailed off awkwardly, having never discussed the topic of sex wit his customers. "...take me?"

The look of confusion that had been on Sanada-sama's face vanished. He looked now like he understood, and it made Yukimura uncomfortable.

"No, Yukimura."

"No?" Yukimura echoed.

Sanada-sama shook his head. "Atobe coerced me into coming here tonight. I have no intention of forcing someone like you to pleasure a man who does not want to be pleasured."

Yukimura waited anxiously. Sanada-sama's words, _'someone like you'_ made him worry.

Again, Sanada-sama seemed to understand Yukimura. He put a hand out to Yukimura. "By someone like you, I mean someone who would just like to be left alone. Someone who is content sitting beside someone without feeling the need to have sex with him."

Sanada-sama's words were direct and to the point. They were also very true.

They left Yukimura speechless until Sanada-sama reached forward and took his hand.

"Come to bed," he said. "I won't do anything."

Numbly, slowly, Yukimura obeyed, and not because he was obligated to. But because he wanted to just lay in bed next to Sanada-sama and do nothing more.

Sanada-sama's arms were warm as they held him.

The lights were turned off, and Yukimura and his customer were left in darkness.

Tensely, Yukimura waited to see if Sanada-sama would stay true to his word. He expected a hand to creep under his sleeping robe and begin to fondle him. He expected lips to come crashing onto his. He did _not_ expect a gentle touch to his burn.

Obviously, Sanada-sama knew he was still awake, for he said, "Sleep, Yukimura. I promise I won't do anything to you."

He wasn't sure what, but Yukimura felt something come over him. For he grasped Sanada-sama's hand and pressed his lips gently and tentatively to Sanada-sama's bandage.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Then, he felt Sanada-sama's lips touch his burn on his forehead. Yukimura's cheeks were set on fire when Sanada-sama entwined their fingers.

"No. Thank you."

And then, Yukimura slept. For the first time in a long time, Yukimura was able to sleep peacefully instead of falling asleep from pain and exhaustion.

He fell asleep gently. Just him and his Sanada-sama.

Yukimura smiled.

Yes...

_His_ Sanada-sama.

--

**(A/N:)**

This is sort of a side-story I made from SK100187's story, Lost Fantasies, using Yukimura and Sanada. They're just adorable together, so I wanted to make a story in their honor. Please read and review, and continue to support this story and its pairing.

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. His Fear**

**Word count: 2,482**

* * *

_"Seiichi-nii-san..."_

_Yukimura looked up from his book. His younger sister was standing in the doorway, looking quite nervous and out of place._

_He smiled gently at her. "What is it?"_

_A peal of thunder from outside made Yukimura turn his head calmly to the lighted window. He turned his head back when he felt a trembling bundle under his arm._

_"Are you scared of the thunder?" he asked._

_The covers hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Sorry..."_

_"That's all right. There's no shame in being scared." Yukimura said quietly, giving the covers a pat._

_-_

_Yukimura looked out the window and saw that the drizzle of rain was coming to a slow stop._

_"Ne, Seiichi-nii-san..."_

_Yukimura looked down at his sister, still hiding under the shelter of his arm._

_"Yes?"_

_"Aren't _you_ afraid of the thunder?"_

_Yukimura smiled. "No. I'm not," he replied._

_"Lightning?"_

_"Not lightning."_

_"The dark?"_

_"Never."_

_His sister smiled with a look of wonder about her face._

_"Wow, you're incredible, Seiichi-nii-san! You aren't afraid of anything!"_

_Yukimura just smiled at his dear little sister wistfully._

_"...oh, I wouldn't say that..."_

_"Eh? What do you mean, Seiichi-nii-san?"_

_"Seiichi-nii-san?"_

_"Seiichi?"_

"Seiichi?"

Yukimura's eyes flew open. Sanada-sama was looming over him, looking worried.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Yukimura sighed, and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the last lingering memory of his sister in his childhood.

The bed creaked as Sanada-sama sat down next to him. "Seiichi, what's wrong?" he asked.

Yukimura looked up at Sanada-sama. His heart squeezed so tightly, it almost hurt.

"Nothing, Sanada-sama. I was just dreaming."

Sanada-sama frowned, but said nothing, and Yukimura was glad for his silence.

Sanada-sama called Yukimura by his given name now, instead of just "Yukimura." His touches became gentler, and the looks he gave Yukimura, even more so. When they went to sleep, Sanada-sama had picked up the habit of holding him close and threading his fingers through Yukimura's blue, silky hair.

Yukimura never told him so, but he hated it when people touched his hair. It gave him the shivers and made butterflies come alive in his stomach.

Yukimura smiled at Sanada-sama and sat up on the bed.

"Would you like some tea, Sanada-sama?"

Sanada-sama stood up and began smoothing out the creases on his shirt. With his back to Yukimura, Sanada-sama nodded, "Ah."

"Go ahead and sit somewhere, then. The tea will be ready in just a minute." Yukimura said, lifting an empty kettle, and gliding over to the sink to fill it with water. He twisted the knob and set the kettle down to fill up.

And then--warm arms engulfed him.

He tried to pry Sanada-sama's arms away so he could return the embrace, but the man's arms were like a steel cage.

"Sanada-sama?"

No reply.

He tried again. "Sanada-sama, what's wrong?"

"Seiichi..."

Yukimura smiled serenely and patted one of Sanada-sama's hands.

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I said..."

A hammering sound started to fill Yukimura's ears. He realized it was his heartbeat. Yukimura shook his head weakly.

"...What?"

Sanada-sama put his hands on Yukimura's shoulders and turned him around. Yukimura almost pulled away when he saw the serious look in Sanada-sama's eyes, and when he felt the tense grip of Sanada-sama's hands.

"Seiichi, I love you."

* * *

Ryuzaki was shuffling papers at the front desk when she heard resolute foot steps coming from the direction of the bedrooms.

She looked up, gaudy earrings jingling.

A tall man with cropped black hair, a strict face, and coal black eyes was rounding the corner.

The woman gave a nod to herself. This was the man who had been seeing Yukimura for the past month. And by the looks of it, he was one of the ones whose heart Yukimura had broken.

Ryuzaki just smiled widely, as her job description entailed.

"Was Yukimura's service to your liking, Sanada-sama?"

Sanada-sama stopped at the counter and looked Ryuzaki in the eye.

Ryuzaki knew he wanted to ask her a question. Possibly why was it that Yukimura rejected everyone who told him they were in love?

In the end, though, the man nodded and left a tip on the counter.

He left, and Ryuzaki let him. As tempting as it was, she was not to interfere in the affairs of the clients or workers. Then again, had she seen sadness in Yukimura's Sanada-sama's eyes?

Ryuzaki looked in the direction of Yukimura's room. It was silent.

...

Yes. She had most definitely seen sadness in Sanada-sama's eyes.

--

Yukimura sat on the sofa, head bent, as if in defeat.

_"Seiichi..."_

Yukimura covered his ears and rested his head on his knees. His hands trembled, and he could hear his own ragged breathing.

No. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to acknowledge it.

But it was still there.

_"I love you."_

Yukimura's head swung back and forth morosely. His heart beat furiously against his chest as a bubbling sensation rose up in his stomach. His hand was still smarting from where he had struck Sanada-sama. Yukimura held his throbbing hand to his chest and bowed his head.

_"Seiichi, I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

He smiled wryly.

Well, if Sanada-sama really _had_ loved him, he most certainly did not now.

_Sanada-sama just stared at him._

_Yukimura backed away, hands shaking. He forced a laugh out of his mouth._

_"W-what are you saying, Sanada-sama?"_

_The smile shook on the corners of his mouth. He was happy...and yet, afraid._

"Seiichi-nii-san, I love you. Do you love me too?" his sister had often asked.

And Yukimura would smile and hold her tightly and gently.

"Yes, I do. I love you, too." He would say.

_"I'm saying that I love you, Seiichi."_

_Yukimura placed a hand on the couch to steady himself as he swayed, his lost behind a veil of memories and fear._

_Sanada-sama took a step closer to him, reaching a hand out. "Seiichi, are you--"_

_Before he realized, Yukimura struck out. He pulled back his hand with a startled gasp._

_The cheek Yukimura had hit was already turning red, and Sanada-sama had a very still look on his face._

_"Sanada-sama..." Yukimura hesitantly reached out a hand. He wanted to go to Sanada-sama. He wanted to wipe away the red on the man's cheek, but he couldn't move._

_Fear paralyzed him._

_An unfathomable fear of being loved, and finding the courage to be able to love._

_Memories of his sister and family from his younger years flashed through his mind and sapped away his strength._

_Sanada-sama turned wordless and headed towards the door._

_Yukimura started towards him, calling after him again, "Sanada-sama. I--"_

_The fear seized him, and he could only stand there, watching, as Sanada-sama--_his_ Sanada-sama opened the door and stepped through it._

_Then, he turned back and looked at Yukimura._

_The barest hints of sadness in Sanada-sama's normally stoic gaze cut Yukimura deeply._

_"Seiichi," said Sanada-sama. "I still love you."_

_And then the door closed, leaving Yukimura to collapse on the couch, tears threatening to spill from his eyes._

Yukimura raised his head from its bent position, and he stared at the door.

Even now, he knew. Very soon, someone else would be walking through that doorway, expecting Yukimura to be the gently smiling, always willing brothel worker he was.

For the millionth upon millionth time, Yukimura wished he was anywhere but here.

_"Seiichi, I love you."_

---

"Ryuzaki-sama, is Yukimura _still_ there?"

The old woman stretched luxuriously at her desk.

Fuji tried not to wince at her stomach, and the piercing that was in her belly button.

"He has confined himself to his room ever since he and Sanada-sama had had a fight." Ryuzaki explained with a suspicious calm while examining her brightly painted nails.

Fuji sighed. "I'm going to visit him. I still have an hour before my next appointment." He looked at Ryuzaki, waiting for a response.

She picked up a bottle of red nail polish on her desk and began repainting the already frighteningly bright nails.

"You may go. Just don't do anything that would make his business suffer."

Fuji gave a half-smile. "Of course, Ryuzaki-sama."

He turned on his heel and proceeded down the long hallway to Yukimura's room. The room was quiet, as if someone had died.

Fuji stopped in front of the door and raised his fist to knock (gently, of course--Ryuzaki-sama wouldn't like it if he hurt his hands).

The door opened abruptly, and Fuji lowered his arm. Yukimura was offering him a pathetically forced smile.

"Syusuke, good evening." Yukimura greeted. Fuji felt almost repulsed by the hurt in Yukimura's gentle, enigmatic tones. They were like white and black--two sharply contrasting shades that were just painful to look at when combined in the wrong way.

"Good evening, Yukimura." Fuji replied carefully. When Yukimura didn't attempt to tell him, _'Call me Seiichi,'_ as he usually did, Fuji was certain something was very wrong.

Yukimura stepped away from the door, gesturing Fuji into the room.

Once Fuji was in, and the door closed, Yukimura came over, still smiling that repulsive smile.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

Fuji almost smiled as he replied. That was Yukimura. Always the perfect host.

"No, thank you, Yukimura. I have an appointment scheduled very soon. I won't be staying long."

Yukimura nodded and settled onto the opposite side of the couch.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Syusuke?" the other man asked pleasantly.

Fuji almost balked at Yukimura's tone. His friend was the one thing Fuji, nor anyone else, had never seen him. Afraid.

"Sanada-sama confessed." Fuji said, his question sounding more like a declaration than anything else.

The smile ran away from Yukimura's handsomely fair face. He looked almost as though he were about to cry. Then, the instant of weakness was over. Yukimura raised his head again bravely, if not foolishly, with the smile that made Fuji sigh and harden his heart.

His friend, his stupid, beautiful, foolish, lovesick, fearful, brave friend was paralyzed by fear.

Fuji wanted to give him the help he needed so badly, much like Yukimura had done for him before on so many on occasion.

And help him he would.

"And pray tell, Yukimura," Fuji began slowly, "How did you respond?"

Yukimura's adam's apple bobbed as he replied with a trembling smile. "I...slapped him."

Fuji nodded and rose to his feet...and slapped Yukimura. Hard.

Yukimura fell sideways onto the couch and lay there for a few very long moments. Slowly, though, he picked himself up. His eyes were wide with shock as he looked up at Fuji, who was careful to look as menacing as he knew how.

"_Your_ Sanada-sama is feeling this same thing right now, Yukimura. I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell that at the very least, you need to overcome your fear and set things right with _your_ Sanada-sama. And if not for his sake, then for mine." Fuji's voice grew softer as he swept past Yukimura to the door.

"...because I can't stand to see you like this." Fuji whispered.

---

**(A/N:)** Oh thank goodness. The second chapter is finally done. I thought I would never get past it. But it's over and done, and I'm glad. This chapter was unbelievably hard to write, and I had to go through several drafts of it before this finally came out. I still don't think it turned out as well as it could have, but what with my outside life, this is the best I had.

Thank you for your support of this pairing, this story, and...Fuji. =D Because he really does love Yukimura (not in _that_ way), and would want to see him happy. At least, that's what I make SK100187/Carys Langley's version of Fuji to be. Hopefully, I'm right. Also, about Sanada-sama...if he seemed out of character, I'm afraid that would be my fault. Keep in mind though, at least a full month has passed with him seeing Yukimura on a very regular basis. That, in addition to the fact that there were most _definitely_ some sparks between those two in their first encounter.

Again, thank you for your support, and please continue with it through to the next and final chapter, _His Love_.

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


	3. Chapter 3

**His Love**

Word Count: 1605

* * *

Atobe Keigo, Sanada decided, was a man of many merits. He had money, fame, talent, looks, and a beautiful almost-fiancée. Many would agree there were few traits Atobe lacked. Sanada begged to differ.

Atobe was pompous, annoying, flighty, and perverse, and it hadn't been long ago that Sanada had found out about Echizen Ryoma, the barely 20-year old boy Atobe had been trysting with for three years from the brothel.

There was Yukimura as well. Yukimura's odd reaction to Sanada's equally odd confession of love was just, well, odd. The way Sanada understood it, people were usually ridiculously overjoyed, shocked and overjoyed, or just dumbfounded. Yukimura had been none of the three, and that had just _baffled_ Sanada.

The tea in Sanada's hands had long since grown cold, but Sanada continued staring into the cup, rather, glaring, as though a water nymph would appear and tell just what he needed to do.

Sanada sat back in his chair with a quiet sigh. He had read Shin's new book about _kappa_ far too many times to the boy last night.

"What's wrong with you?" Sanada continued to stare at the cold tea. Atobe sat down with a steaming mug in hand and gazed at him quizically.

"I'm perfectly fine." Sanada's kept his voice calm and even. Mulling things over was all well and good, but it was far less easier to mull if Atobe was bothering him. The man in question raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Oh?" There was a hint of obvious skepticism. Sanada felt his own, not-so-perfectly shaped eyebrow twitch. "Don't you have work to do?"

"I do."

"_Tarundoru_."

"I have a message."

"Go do your work."

"It's from Yukimura."

"..." Atobe smiled with ample satisfaction. "I thought so. I had a feeling when I first took you to him, that-" Sanada gave Atobe a look that promised palm-to-face contact very soon.

"So, Yukimura called. He said he wants to talk to you."

Sanada was surprised, whether he was pleasantly surprised or not though, the fact remained to be seen. Sanada hadn't expected to see Yukimura much after that night, if at all, seeing as how...oddly Yukimura had reacted to the situation. He gave Atobe a hard look, as if waiting for his ostentatious boss to burst out into laughter and say he was kidding. Atobe did no such thing, in fact, he looked uncharacteristically serious. "...and?"

"And...that's it." Atobe said, with a note of finality in his voice. "I'll give you the rest of the day off, so go see him." Sanada saw the rest of Atobe's unspoken order in his grey eyes, '_and fix whatever it is you did._'

"Well then, I'll be going now and getting back to my work." Atobe claimed, though Sanada seriously doubted that. He turned on his heel and strode out of there like a man on a mission to stick his dick in a 20-year old boy's ass, which was actually probably the case. Sanada left that train of thought before it could go any farther and turned his attention to Yukimura, who, according to Atobe, had called for him. There was still always the possiblity that Atobe was screwing with him, but then again, perhaps not.

Sanada looked back down at the cup of steaming tea Atobe had left behind and raised it to his lips. Even after all these years of knowing Atobe, Sanada still wasn't able to tell if Atobe was a good friend or not.

* * *

Yukimura sat on the sofa, teaset in front of him, ready and waiting. He had placed the call to Sanada-sama about 30 minutes ago, which meant that as long as Atobe-sama had delivered his message on time, Sanada-sama would be arriving quite soon. He had already cancelled his appointments for the rest of the day. It was only 3 o' clock, but he wanted the rest of the time to talk with Sanada-sama. He would not speak about the reason for his behavior during their last meeting, for that discussion was for another time. He would not speak about how even now, he did not know where his family was or how his sister was doing or if she was still as afraid of lightningstorms as she had been as a girl. Tonight was solely for him and his Sanada-sama.

He stood when the door opened. He knew it was Sanada-sama even before his visitor entered the room. How did he know? He just did.

Sanada-sama closed the door behind him quietly and crossed the room even more so.

Yukimura closed his eyes and felt Sanada-sama's lips on his. Yukimura could taste tea on his Sanada-sama's lips, which meant that he had been drinking tea prior to coming to the brothel. Yukimura felt hands on his face, awkwardly placed, as though Sanada-sama didn't know where else to put them, and he probably didn't.

Yukimura directed Sanada-sama's hands towards his hips-the hips moved closer and the hands grabbed and pulled. Their bodies remained melded together even after falling onto the soft bed. Sanada-sama's hands wandered, tentatively, gently, treating Yukimura as though he were a woman. That was all right, though. After all, Sanada-sama had a son, which meant that he and his wife had sex at least once. At least Sanada-sama didn't seem as clueless about intercourse as Fuji's newest conquest, Tezuka-sama, seemed.

Sanada-sama pulled back for a breath, and Yukimura took the opportunity to push his tongue into his lover's mouth. Sanada-sama seemed surprised, then not so much.

Hands and kisses and lust mixed together until Yukimura could no longer tell bed from ceiling and until he felt Sanada-sama, or rather, Sanada-sama's cock sheathed in his ass, deep inside of him, and pulsing, waiting to move. Yukimura clenched his buttocks and heard Sanada-sama groan softly before pressing his head into the crook of Yukumura's neck and beginning to thrust. A gasp escaped Yukimura's mouth every time he felt Sanada-sama pound into him.

"Yuki..." Sanada-sama panted. "...mura. Yukimura, ohh..."

Yukimura forced his legs apart more and felt Sanada-sama's dick begin to hit his prostate, over and over again. Yukimura reached up and silenced Sanada-sama with a kiss. He whimpered when the thrusts began to increase in intensity and speed.

Sanada-sama pulled back for a breath, then leaned back in to cover Yukimura's mouth. Yukimura continued to moan and scream until they climaxed, with Yukimura covering their fronts and Sanada-sama's seed dribbling down his lover's legs.

Slowly, Sanada-sama pulled out and collapsed to the side, sweat glistening off his heaving chest.

Yukimura leaned his head against his Sanada-sama's chest and just laid there, listening to his thundering heartbeat. Soon, though, they would have to talk. Running away was no longer an option. Yukimura's mouth felt dry. "Sanada-sama-"

"Come with me."

"What?" Yukimura looked up at his naked lover. "You mean...a contract?"

Sanada-sama looked as though he wanted to sink into the stained covers and vanish.

A contract.

Yukimura turned the idea over in his head. A contract with Sanada-sama. An escape from the brothel, a real home, a place for just him and Sanada-sama. His Sanada-sama. _My Sanada-sama._

"Yukimura?" Sanada-sama sounded concerned as he raised himself up onto his arm. Yukimura leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss against Sanada-sama's lips.

"Go to sleep." Yukimura turned onto his side. The corner of his mouth quirked up at Sanada-sama's obvious confusion. "Sumire-sama will ask you to fill out a lot of paperwork before I can go home with you."

Sanada-sama was silent for a while before resting an arm across Yukimura's body and pulling him close.

Yukimura smiled lightly.

"You are my Sanada-sama, as I am your Yukimura. This is the way the world was made to be."

* * *

The following morning, Yukimura woke up feeling more well rested than he had since coming to the brothel. Sanada-sama's arm was still around his waist and Sanada-sama was still here. Yukimura was still contracted and Yukimura was still afraid and a contract with Sanada-sama still meant that running had become impossible.

But he wasn't going to run anymore, and he wasn't going to be afraid anymore. Sanada-sama had been made for him just as he had been made for his Sanada-sama. From the moment they had both been born, they had been waiting for each other so they could fall in love. There was no need to be afraid of loving Sanada-sama anymore because it had already happened.

_I love Sanada-sama_. _This is the way the world was made to be._

* * *

**(A/N:) My muse decided to return. Hooray for that. For anyone who actually decided to wait for the last chapter to come out, thank you so much. But my muse has returned and I finally managed to churn out this last chapter. Again, thanks for your support for this wonderful pairing.**

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


End file.
